Endless Nightmare
by Littner Yoko
Summary: One-shot./ "Está atrapada en un laberinto interminable y condenada a nunca encontrar una salida. ¿Qué pecado tan horrible cometió como para merecer esta pesadilla?".


**Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, los personajes utilizados aquí son propiedad de su creador. La imagen tampoco es mía, créditos a su autor.**

* * *

"… _Era como si estuviera teniendo una pesadilla sin fin. "_

 _Shingeki No Kyojin, capítulo 47._

.

 _¿Es acaso esto real? ¿Lo es? Al menos eso cree. No conoce otra realidad, su cabeza no recuerda más que esto. No siente, no como debería ser._

 _¿Pero quién dice como es qué deben funcionar sus sentidos?_

 _En este universo sólo está ella. Nadie más que ella, que no tiene ni pasado ni futuro. El presente apenas si dura un momento, efímero, y todo lo que hay a su alrededor cambia y cambia, sin fin ni retorno. Sólo hay escenarios e imágenes difusas, volátiles, que la atormentan y la asfixian, una y otra vez. Ya no sabe, ni cree nunca haber sabido, qué es la realidad, pues esto es lo único que conoce. Está es su realidad._

 _No recuerda más que esto._

 _Está atrapada en un laberinto interminable y está condenada a nunca encontrar una salida._

 _¿Qué pecado tan horrible cometió como para merecer esta pesadilla?_

* * *

Está subiendo una escalera de caracol que se enrosca hacia lo alto por muchísimos metros, tantos que parece nunca acabar. Hay algo arriba que quiere alcanzar, algo que está muy lejos. Sube y sube por las escalinatas, tratando de apresurarse, pues con cada paso que da el peldaño subyacente se desmorona y cae hecho polvo, desapareciendo. Es como si sus pies descalzos tuviesen una fuerza abrumadora. Tiene miedo, pues siente que caerá, y no quiere hacerlo, hay algo arriba que necesita y algo abajo que la espera si no se da prisa.

Sube y sigue subiendo, pero la escalera es demasiado larga. Apura más sus pasos, tratando de llegar más rápido, pero en cuanto lo hace comienza a escuchar unos ladridos rabiosos: son cientos de perros que le gruñen con odio. El terror invade cada fibra de su cuerpo y descuida sus pies, resbalando de la escalera. La escalera se quiebra completa, en miles y miles de partículas que se desintegran, y ella no tiene más remedio que dejarse caer. Cae al abismo sin retorno que la aguarda, y escucha los ladridos de los canes furiosos más fuertes, más potentes, más cercanos.

Ellos la esperan para convertirla en su próxima presa.

* * *

Despierta en un lugar completamente oscuro. No hay un ápice de luz que la ayude a distinguir sus alrededores. Abre y cierra sus ojos, una y otra vez, pero sólo ve la nada misma pintada de negro.

Sus orbes son inútiles en este momento. Trata de avanzar, ciegamente, a algún lugar, pero no ve en lo absoluto. Avanza y avanza sin rumbo, extendiendo sus manos al vacío, tratando de palpar o tocar algo, pero no hay nada a su alrededor. Está en el más profundo de los abismos.

El abismo le aterra: está empezando a desesperarse. Entonces llora, porque no sabe qué más puede hacer. Las lágrimas le caen por el rostro y nota algo extraño: su llanto es denso, como un fluido viscoso. No puede verlo, así que lleva una de sus manos a su mejilla para tocarlo.

Hay algo más extraño.

Sobre la piel de su rostro no siente los dedos de su mano, sino unas uñas duras y gruesas. Son como garras, garras de un animal salvaje. Asustada levanta su rostro y abre los ojos, y frente a ella ve ahora un reflejo, uno que está segura que antes no existía.

Grita.

Un horrible y desfigurado rostro macabro la mira, de ojos como el carbón que lloran sangre, con una gran dentadura de bestia y aquellas gigantescas y monstruosas garras.

Grita, grita y grita con todas sus fuerzas, pero lo único que escucha en el abismo en que cayó son los guturales rugidos de la bestia antropomorfa.

Ella ya no existe.

* * *

Ahora está semidormida. Se siente muy cansada y aletargada, no quiere moverse de su sitio. En su estado, se demora en darse cuenta que está sentada sobre algo frío, mármol quizás.

¿Cómo llegó hasta allí?

Abre un poco los ojos y observa bajo una tenue luz de antorcha el asiento donde se encuentra. Es grande, hecho para alguien mucho más alto que una niña como ella, pues sus pies ni siquiera llegan al suelo. Mira hacia su estómago y observa su ropa, un vestido largo color ónix que cubre también sus brazos. Parece ser muy hermoso. A un costado de su asiento reposa un báculo, también negro y con extraños motivos escritos en la superficie. Algo en esa escritura le parece demasiado familiar.

Siente el peso de algo sobre su cabeza, y con un movimiento que parece quitarle toda su fuerza levanta su mano y se toca. ¿Es eso una corona? Parece que es muy grande para ella, pues pesa bastante.

Siente susurros a su alrededor, son ruidos tenues que la están molestando. Al parecer son para ella, pero no puede atenderlos, pues su cuerpo pesa y sus ojos también. No puede pararse de ese trono donde la han puesto.

Los susurros continúan y ahora los siente más cerca. De a poco comienza a distinguir los sonidos, algo le están diciendo. Los entiende…

 _Ymi… Ym-ir_

 _Ymir-sama…_

 _El pueblo de Ymir…_

Los susurros pasan a ser voces, cada vez más fuertes y claros. Es como si varios seres se acercaran. Muchas voces que repiten frases se mezclan y perturban sus oídos. Ella sólo quiere dormir. Sus oídos se agudizan y oye sonidos como de cuerpos. Cuerpos que se mueven y se arrastran. De a poco empieza a divisar siluetas, siluetas humanas.

Cuando la luz de la antorcha le permite ver lo suficiente, ya no desea más dormir. Quiere huir.

La horda macabra se arrastra hacia ella, con sus rostros de dolor y sus cuerpos que se retuercen, clamándole una piedad que ella no comprende. Se arrastran en masa, y son miles y miles que parecen traídos desde la muerte. Sangran por la boca y están mutilados. Hay brazos y piernas rotos por doquier, huesos que se dejan ver, orificios vacíos donde debían de haber ojos, cabezas que se revientan. Manos que intentan alcanzarla, clamando su nombre como si fuera el de un dios.

Ella no logra salir de su trono, no puede hacer nada. Su cuerpo está demasiado pesado, no responde a nada. Quiere gritar y su boca apenas si puede separarse.

La corona que le han puesto le duele, quiere deshacerse de ella ahora mismo. Los cuerpos la asechan y la tocan, le jalan el cabello, tiran de su vestido y lo hacen jirones, arañan sus piernas y le entierran las uñas. Lloran y lloran, gritándole por una misericordia que no puede otorgarles.

Los muertos en vida se multiplican y ella no ve más que piel y huesos, sangre y cuencas vacías sin ojos. La aplastan, la asfixian, la muerden, y sólo existe ahora una masa infinita de carne deshecha.

* * *

Está en un campo de hielo, pero no puede sentir frío.

Se siente hirviendo.

El andar le parece insoportable, y ya no resiste el calor que supura su cuerpo desnudo. Hay vapor emanando de cada uno de los poros de su piel y está envuelta en un gas blanco que le dificulta la vista. Sus ojos le queman pero no están heridos.

Con cada paso que da, el hielo se derrite bajo sus pies. Cae al agua, sumergida de pies a cabeza, y el agua se evapora a su alrededor en cuestión de segundos. No hay escapatoria, no hay forma de huir del infierno que vive su carne. El campo de hielo se convierte en desierto, y sólo hay desolación, no hay más vida que ella.

Se lanza al inhóspito suelo de roca, lleno de relieves puntiagudos, y las heridas que pudo haber tenido su cuerpo tras la caída desaparecen al instante. La sangre que pudo haber corrido se gasifica como lo ha hecho todo lo que toca. Su piel está nuevamente tersa y se llena de más humo blanco. Permanece ahí, inmóvil, esperando la llegada de una muerte lenta y angustiosa.

Ya no quiere vivir.

 _¿Pero es esto en realidad la vida?_

* * *

Se encuentra en un espacio completamente blanco y el suelo parece un cristal que lo refleja todo. No hay horizonte ni tampoco cielo.

Mira hacia abajo y puede verse, ve su cabello largo y liso, y las pecas de su rostro. Ve sus ojos ambarinos y su figura delgada ataviada en una seda blanca.

Su alrededor ya no es negro, pero siente miedo de todos modos. La nada le aterra.

Levanta su mirada y entonces ve una silueta. Está de espaldas hacia ella y lleva una capa que ondea lentamente. Es una persona, un humano normal, pequeño, un niño todavía. Desea estar con él, desea ver su rostro y hablarle. Quizás él pueda ayudarla, quizás pueda librarla de su encierro, de las abominaciones y las figuras distorsionadas que no la dejan en paz.

Camina hacia él, tratando de alcanzarlo. Mientras se acerca ve su cabello negro, peinado hacia atrás, moviéndose ligeramente. El niño comienza a avanzar hacia adelante, aun dándole la espalda. Parece que se va a algún lado, pero ella no quiere que se vaya, no quiere estar sola en esa nada. Se desespera y corre tras él, y cuando parece que lo pierde, la niña decide ser egoísta por primera vez. Extiende su mano al vacío y con la rapidez que sus largas piernas le permiten llega hasta el muchacho y toma su mano sin pedirle permiso, con tanta fuerza que casi cae al suelo espejado.

Es una niña terrible, arrastrando a alguien inocente a ese tormento en el que vive.

Aun así, ella no lo suelta, necesita aferrarse a su mano, aunque sea una persona despreciable por hacerlo.

Fue apenas en un suspiro de tiempo en el que pudo ver el rostro del niño girándose ante ella, aún tomado de su mano. El rostro lozano e infantil, pero lleno de tristeza. Lloroso, de ojos perdidos y vacíos, viéndola con una mirada de culpa tan grande que hasta podía sentirla como propia. Sus labios se movieron en silencio y le murmuraron algo que ella no pudo captar.

Y entonces, despertó.


End file.
